How Could An Angel Break My Heart?
by Misha1088
Summary: Angel over hears Cordelia talking and thinks he's holding her back, so he leaves her.


**Title: **How Could An Angel Break My Heart?  
><strong>Author: <strong>Misha  
><strong>Posted: <strong>07-22-2004  
><strong>Email: <strong>  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>Category: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Content: <strong>A/C romance, angst. A/everyone else friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Angel over hears Cordelia talking and thinks he's holding her back, so he leaves her.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Up to S3  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.  
><strong>Distribution: <strong>You want it? Take it. Just let me know, though, all right?  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Season three after Buffy came back from the dead, before Darla. Let's pretend she never came. After the killer visions, Cordy and Angel took their relationship to the nest level. Forget about Billy. Faith is out of jail. Everyone lives in the hotel. Curse? What curse? I know nothing of a BtVS, Riley never came back to her married, he left and she don't know where he went, she's with Spike (For future reference).  
><strong>Feedback: <strong>  
><strong>ThanksDedication: **To my mijo Jose AKA "Lil' Boy". I miss you and I love you baby. You'll always be in my heart and I'll always remember what you told me and keep smilin' through the tears. Rest in peace Baby Boy.

**Part 1**

Cordelia woke up and looked at the sleeping vampire, whose arms were wrapped snuggly around her. She got out of bed and he groaned.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs."

"Why?" He whined, reaching for her. The crease on his brow went deep when he didn't find her in his arms and she smiled, running her fingers over his forehead to smooth it out.

"When hunger calls Sweetie, you don't question it."

"But I figured you and me could, since we didn't last night..." His lips twitched into an evil smirk worthy of the Grinch and her body tingled from just the look. "this morning." She laid next to him and ran a hand beneath the blanket, over his chest. He hissed in pain and pulled her hand away.

"_That's_ why we didn't last night."

"It don't hurt that bad." She rolled her eyes and kissed him. She went to leave and he pulled her back down.

"Angel." She feigned annoyance, but kissed him again. He sucked on her upper lip and she gave a soft sigh. "You...you should get in the shower."

"Join me? It'll be fun."

"Baby, I'd love to. You know I would. But my stomach has other ideas. And I don't think I'll be a big turn on with my stomach growling."

"You're always a turn on to me Cordelia."

"Angel."

"I'll ignore it."

"Angel." He sighed.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He said, getting up and walking into the bathroom. Cordelia smiled, taking the opportunity to admire his naked form. Tone muscles that moved under cold skin that could make her feel on fire. The door closed and she frowned. She heard the water start and grabbed his robe, wrapping it around her body. She walked downstairs and saw Fred and Faith in the lobby.

"Hey Cordy." She looked her over. "Lose your clothes?"

"No, Faith. Angel's are just so comfortable, I can't resist."

"I bet that's not the only thing that belongs to Angel that you can't resist."

"Faith!" Fred squealed and Cordelia eyed her suspisciously.

"You want to know about my sex life with Angel, Faith?"

"Come on C. Spill! What's it like gettin all hot and heavy with Angel every night? We're curious, even though Fred won't admit it."

"Not every night Faith." Seeing her look. "Sometimes we're too tired at night so we wait until the morning, okay?"

"That good, huh?"

"Fred!"

"That's a yes."

"Faith!"

"Come on Cordy. I was in jail for a long time. I could use a good story. Lord knows I aint' getting any!" She yelled. Cordy heard Wesley mutter something in his office.

"All I'm gonna say is that I definately don't fake a head ache when he wants some."

"You fake anything else?"

"Never had to." Fred blushed, then they all laughed.

"I knew there were other things that belonged to Angel that you can't live without."

"Hey. All that is Angel's, especially certain assests, belong to me now."

"Oh really?" Angel said, descending the staircase. "If I didn't know better Cordelia, I'd think you were being possessive."

"Only of certain things that belong to me." She got up and walked towards him, a mischevious smile on her face as she watched seductively towards him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, last time I checked, it was connected to my body." He pressed his forehead down to hers, lowering his voice to a whisper. She returned his seductive tone.

"Yeah, but if you ever want it in me again..."

"Threatening me?"

"Maybe."

"You know what your threats do to me."

"Behave. You're the walking injured. I don't want to hurt you. Well, no more than usual." She turned away from him, starting to walk away. He slapped her butt and she screeched. "Angel!" He smiled innocently and walked into the kitchen.

"You guys are so cute together." Fred said.

"Yeah. Knowing how you were back in the day, it's weird. You and Angel."

"I know."

"What do ya mean?" Fred asked.

"Back in the day, there was no way I'd date Angel. Not after I found out he was a vampire."

"Why?"

"The way I used to think."

"How?"

"I'll give you an example." Angel made his way back into the room, hiding in the shadows to hear what she said. "I'm Queen C, Cordelia Chase. I like the sun, and not baddies that go bump in the night. Hot or not." Angel froze. "I mean, how am I gonna love a guy who has no credit, who can't take me to the beach, hello! I need to tan! Who can't even keep me warm when he hugs me, who I can never marry or have kids with and who drinks blood? Yuck, much!" Angel felt his heart shatter. He sighed and snuck up to his room.

"Cordelia."

"Hey! I was a shallow bitch. I know. But now, all of that, it doesn't matter. I love Angel. He makes me so happy. And yeah, he's a vampire. But it's okay. He's good. That's what's important."

"Hate to interrupt. Wait. I don't. We have a case to solve." Wesley said and Cordy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey. Where's Angel?"

"Went up to his room." Gunn said.

"Oh. He's worn out. He won't admit it, but he got messed up last night."

"Not as much as the dude he was fighting."

"True. But he's a little beat up. He probably just needs some rest." They nodded and got to work.

Upstairs, Angel stared at the wall for what seemed like forever. He felt horrible. He had told her when they first got together that he didn't want to take her away from her life. She had told him that she didn't care, that she loved him.

But he had heard her. She had said she didn't love him. He laid back on the bed, eyes staring at the ceiling now. He felt miserable and alone. He always thought he had Cordelia's love. But now that it was obvious he didn't, he felt like his life had crashed. He sighed. He couldn't let Cordelia feel the same.

**Part 2**

Cordelia yawned and looked over the group.

"What time is it?"

"One in the morning." Wesley said with a yawn himself.

"Guys. Go to bed. It's late, we're all tired. I'm going up to my room."

"All right."

"Night guys."

"Night Cordy." They all said in unison as she made her way up to the room her and Angel shared. She saw him, sitting in the dark on their bed.

"Baby? What's wrong?" He looked up at her with the saddest look she had ever seen. "Angel?" She went to him, a hand on either side of his face. He shook his head to the side, moving her hands from his face. "Angel. What's going on? You look like someone kicked your puppy or something."

"Are you happy?"

"What?" She asked, initially shocked by the question.

"Are you happy Cordelia? Are you happy with me?"

"Of course I am!" He looked at her, eyes darkening by the second. "Angel, where is this coming from?"

"Do you love me?"

"Angel-"

"Cordelia. Do you love me?"

"With all of my heart." He looked at her, everything in him hurting when she said that. He had heard her himself say she could never love him. Yet, here she was, lying to him and he almost believed her. He put on a fake smile and looked up with her.

"I love you too."

"What was all this about?"

"I just-" Looking at her. "I just need to be reminded sometimes." She smiled wickedly at him.

"Well, all you had to do was ask. I'll be happy to remind you." She sat on his lap and kissed him. He leaned back, taking her with him. His hands worked frantically, removing her clothing. She returned the movements, excitement coursing through her.

But Angel didn't feel that. Everything was out of desperation. He held her tighter to him than he ever had, afraid to let her go. Knowing he would have to. But now, he needed to feel her skin against his. If only for one last time.

***

Angel had laid with Cordelia until she fell asleep. And even then, for an extra hour. But now, it was nearing four AM and he had to be out before the sun rose. He slipped out of her arms and went to the closet and got out two duffle bags. He packed as much as he could, leaving only a few stray muscle and t-shirts. He looked down at the beautiful woman in his bed and sighed. He placed a soft kiss to her cheek and left.

He put his stuff in the trunk of his car, then walked back inside. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, he wrote out a note to Cordelia and left it on his desk. He knew tomorrow she'd check in the office. He walked out and froze when he felt someone's presence.

"Yo, Angel man. What ya doing up?"

"Patrolling."

"At four AM?"

"Yeah. I had a feeling. What are you doing up?"

"Needed a glass of water." Angel nodded. "Well, make sure your in before the sun rise 'cause, a pile of ash for a boss, I ain't lookin' forward to that."

"Yeah."

"All right. See ya tomorrow Angel."

"Bye Gunn." Gunn stared after Angel for a second.

"Charles?" He heard Fred call and looked up at her. With another glance at the door, he shook off the odd feeling.

"Comin' Baby." He walked up to his room and went to sleep.

***

Angel drove along the Los Angeles streets. He knew where he was going, but was a little freaked out about it. It wasn't a normal thing. He traveled along Benedict and pulled into the  
>driveway. The house looked old fashioned, one of the only houses of that style left in Los Angeles. He walked up and knocked on the foor. The man on the otherside looked at him in surprise.<p>

"Angel?"

"Hey." The two stared at each other for a while. Angel bounced on his feet, looking at the man with an embarrassed smile. "What's up?"

"Remember when I saved you from that vampire nest and you said if I ever needed anything?"

"Yeah." The man said, watching him with a suspiscious look.

"I need a place to crash. For like, a week. Until I can get my own place."

"I thought you lived in that hotel."

"I did. I left."

"Why?"

"Reasons. Listen, it won't be for long. You'll hardly even notice I'm here. I swear. I just need a room for a while."

"Yeah. Okay." Angel nodded and went to his car, getting his stuff and waiting on the threshold. "Oh yeah. You can come in." Angel walked inside. He looked around, cringing on the inside. Angel knew of only one statement to describe this place: The Bachelor Pad from Hell. The guest room is over here. The bathroom over there, kitchen over...yeah. You won't really be needing it, will you?" Angel glared at the young man. He laughed and pointed to the room. Angel put his stuff in the room and looked at the man.

"This isn't going to be a problem, right?"

"Problem? No. Awkward, hell yeah. But, what are friends for." Angel sighed, thinking of the friends he'd left at the hotel. The beautiful woman who was probably still asleep in his bed, holding onto a pillow as if it were him.

"I don't know." He said and looked up at the man. "Thanks...for the room."

"Don't worry about it." He walked out, then came back into the room. "You know, you're going to have to tell me about what happened later."

"I know." He looked up at him with a pained look.

"I get it." He walked out.

"Oh, and Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again." Riley Finn nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

**Part 3**

Cordelia stirred and smiled, remembering the night before. That smile faded when she didn't see Angel. With a frown, she got out of bed, slipping on her clothes from the previous night when she noticed something. She looked around the room at the opened drawers and the opened closet and grew into a panic.

"Angel?" She asked and looked in the bathroom. She flung open the drawers and saw a shirt or two. She looked in the closet, all his pants and nice shirts were gone. Her breath quickened and she ran down stairs. "Angel!" She yelled and didn't hear any response. She felt her heart thumping in her chest as the tears threatened to fall.

"Cordy? What's going on?" She looked up as the gang came down the stairs.

"An-Angel's gone." She said, ready to start crying.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"He's not here. And all his clothes are gone."

"Well, maybe he..." Fred started.

"What? Threw out all his clothes and bought a new wardrobe? I don't think so."

"Cordelia. Let's not get carried away."

"Wesley! He's gone! He left!" The words hit her. "Oh God. He left me."

"I knew he was up to something last night."

"What?"

"I saw him last night. I came down to get a some water. I saw him. He was acting weird."

"And you didn't think to tell anyone!"

"He said he was going on a patrol. Said he had a feeling. I didn't think anything of it."

"No. He wouldn't do this to me. He wouldn't...his office. Maybe he's in there!"

"Cordelia..." He frowned as he watched his friend swing the door to the empty office open. She saw the folded piece of paper and read it, walking back outside. She started to shake, then broke out into a fit of heart wrenching sobs, sliding against the wall to the floor.

"C? What's up?" Faith knelt beside her friend who handed her the letter. The group crowded around and read it.

_**My Dearest Cordelia,  
>It hurts me more than you'll ever know to<br>write this letter. But I know I'm holding you  
>back. You can say you love me, but I heard<br>you talking to Fred and Faith and realized  
>you're right. You're always right Baby. I'm<br>no good for you. You would be much better  
>without me. It may hurt right now, but this<br>is the best for you. If anything, you have to  
>trust me on that. This isn't because I don't<br>love you. I do Cordy. That's why I had to put  
>my feelings behind me and think about you<br>first. I love you and you'll thank me for this  
>eventually. I know you'll have a better life<br>without me. With someone who can give you  
>warmth, who can eat your meal, who can take<br>you in the sun, who can give you a family. I  
>hope you find someone you can love. Someone<br>who can give you everything you gave me. I  
>love you Cordelia and always will.<br>Yours Always,  
>Angel<strong>_

They all stared at the young woman as she cried and knelt beside her, waiting for her crying to cease. But it didn't. Her whole body was shaking and all their hearts went out to her.

"He left me. He's gone." She turned to her friends. "I can't live without him. I can't make it-"

"Cordelia. I think there was a misunderstanding here." She looked at him. "He mentions you saying something to Fred and Faith." Her red eyes widenend.

"Oh God! He must've thought when I was talking to you guys I really meant I could never love a vampire!" The tears came back. "He thinks I don't love him! And now he's gone and I can't take it back!" She held her legs to her body, rocking back and forth. Wesley turned to Faith.

"See if you can reach him on his cell phone." She nodded and went to the front desk to try to get a hold of him.

"Cordy. I'm sure everything will work out."

"You don't understand Fred. He's my whole life."

"I know you love him but-"

"No! No buts! I more than love him! He's everything to me! Now he's gone and I can't-I can't go on without him. He's made me who I am today! He was the only guy I've ever loved and now he's gone." She took in a deep, shakey sigh and looked up at them. "I need to lay down for a while." She got up and made her way up to their old room. She laid down on their old bed, clutching one of his shirts to her body as she cried herself back to sleep.

Angel watched the phone ring. He knew it was one of them. He couldn't talk to them. What would he say?

"You going to answer that?" Riley asked, poking his head into the room.

"Nope." He looked at him. "I'm not gonna."

"Then I will."

"No!" Riley answered and before he could speak, heard a bunch of words he could barely comprehend.

"Angel! It's Faith! Where the hell are you! Why aren't you here! You're really acting like an ass, you know that?"

"Faith!" Riley all but screamed. Angel winced.

"Uh. You're not Angel. Sorry." And she hung up. Riley looked accusingly at Angel.

"Okay. What's going on and why is Faith calling you?"

"Guess I forgot to tell you."

"Guess you're still in the process of forgetting.."

"Okay. Faith...we broke her out of prison to help us with this insane case. She's with Wesley. The other people are Gunn, Fred and Cordelia. Fred and Gunn are together. She's really sweet."

"Fred's a girl?"

"Short for Winnifred. Anyway, I was dating-"

"Tell me Buffy and I'll kill you." Angel gave him a look of disgust and shook his head.

"Buffy? Please. That's so late 90's. Besides, I think she's fooling around with Spike now. That girl's got a vampire fetish, I tell you." Riley stared at him in disbelief. "I know. I was with Cordelia."

"Xander's ex-girlfriend, Cordelia?"

"Yeah. We were together. I loved her." He paused. "I love her."

"Not seeing a reason to leave here."

"I heard her talking to Fred and Faith. She doesn't love me. I'm holding her back. So I left."

"How do you know she doesn't love you?"

"Because she said, 'How can I ever love someone who can't take me in the sun, who can't make me warm when he hugs me, who can never give me a family?' etc, etc. Need I say more?"

"No." A moment. "So you left?"

"Yeah."

"Not to get on your bad side or anything, but is leaving like, your thing? You left Buffy. Now Cordelia?"

"I was wasting Buffy's life. Plus, we were always miserable together. It was all heartache and tears and fights. Not to mention the whole being a vampire, her being the slayer thing. With Cordelia, it's like, she was there. Wanted to be there. We would do anything for each other. I love her. She just didn't love me back. She deserves a life. Ican't give that to her."

"But you guys were together? You think she would stay with you if she didn't?"

"I heard her. I can't do that to her. She deserves so much better than me."

"Well, I won't argue with-"

"It is so important to your future that you don't finish that sentence." Angel sighed and looked around.

"Well, I'll see ya later. Got a date."

"Have fun. Not a vampire this time, right?"

"Shut up." Riley left and Angel layed down. He felt numb and colder than he ever had. He held onto the shirt he had taken from her dresser. It was his favorite and he clutched it to his body. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to pretend, just for a while, that she was his again, allowing him to go to sleep.

Angel woke up at one in the morning. He walked into the kitchen, getting a glass of water. His mouth was dry and he felt deader than he was. Memories had made sleep a torment of sudden awakenings and knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again. He made his way back to the room, crawled back into bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like ages, until he fell asleep, comtemplating walking into the sunrise

**Part 4**

Cordelia woke up shaking. She hadn't been able to stop for the past week, since the day Angel left her. The thought still brought tears to her eyes. She took a shower, got dressed and put her hair up, wlaking downstairs.

"Hey Cordy."

"Mornin' C."

"'Sup girl?"

"How are you?" She looked at all her friends who watched her every move.

"Guys. I'm not invalid, okay? I'm just hurt. I know where Angel is."

"You do? Where?"

"He's in Sunnydale. He went back to Buffy."

"Cordelia..."

"No, Wesley. What other explanation can there be?"

"How about what he wrote."

"Bull shit. He left me for that little blonde tramp in Sunnydale. I don't get him. She breaks his heart over and over again and he goes back to her! I don't get it!" She started crying again, anger in her voice as she spoke. "What's she got that I don't got! I mean, really! It's always her! I would never hurt him! I guess...I guess I'm just not meant to be happy."

"Cordelia. Everyone's meant to be happy? You just have to find your way."

"I can't find it without him."

"Well, we know someone who can help you find it."

"Wes. you've heard me sing."

"I know." He said. "But, at least you'll know." She sighed.

"What have I got to lose? I've lost everything already."

"You haven't lost us Cordelia."

Riley and Angel sat in the living room, watching something on tv. Neither of them were really paying attention to it, both lost in their thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" Angel asked, sensing a number of times Riley had tried to ask him a question.

"I just don't understand it. You didn't even talk to her."

"Riley..."

"Nah. Hear me out. If you got a pretty thing like Cordelia, you don't just up and leave one night without a word."

"Like you did to Buffy?"

"That was so different. And you did it too."

"Look, you don't get it. This is best for her."

"You think she's thinking that?"

"She don't love me. I doubt she even cares any more."

"Well, what about the visions?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. They made it without me before, they can do it again. And now, they aren't out on their own. They have the hotel and everything."

"You're an idiot, you know that?" He glared at the young man.

"No, I'm not. You just don't understand. Now, I have nothing left. Nothing."

"What about your future?"

"What future? I never pictured life without her, and I can't now."

"You're very melodramatic, you know that Jagged Jaws?" Angel leered at him. "You just need to get back on your path." Angel heard a click in his brain and stood up, getting his coat.

"You coming?"

"Where?"

"Caritas. It's a bar. I know I guy who can tell you your future. Put you on your path. I need to know where I'm going without her. If I can go on without her." Riley got up and locked the house up, following Angel out the door. If you had told him last year or the year before that, that he would be spending a Saturday night with Angel, Buffy's ex-boyfriend, going to a bar, he would have thrown you in with the hostile's.

***

The group walked into the club and found a table near the bar. Lorne came up and saw his friends, including the pretty brunette with permanent tear stairs beneath her eyes.

"Hey there Princess. What can I do for you?"

"You know what I'm here for Lorne."

"You want answers. I understand that sweetie. But I need the questions first."

"Am I going to have a future with him? And if not, do I have a future?" Lorne sent Cordy a sad smile. She seemed so lost. She no longer had that spark of confidence she had since he first met her. She looked like a scared little girl. _Angelcakes, you better have a good reason for this one. A damn good reason._

"All right sweetie. Go search through the song book. You're up next." She nodded and made her way to the stage. Lorne looked at the group. "I'll be back in a second."

Angel and Riley made their way through the crowd and found a seat near the back.

"Where the hell are we?" Riley asked, looking at the various species of demons in the room

"Kareoke bar." Seeing the other man's look. "Demon Kareoke bar. The Host, Lorne, he runs it. The green guy in a bright suit. You'll see him soon." In the background, the music ended and another person stepped on the stage. Angel was scanning the room for Lorne, while Riley's eyes were locked on the woman on the stage.

"Who cares about him. Look at her. She's hot, she's fine, she's...damn."

"No one compares to Cordy."

"No. Check her out. She's just, wow." Angel just stared at his hands.

"Um, this song goes out to my boyfriend, um-" Her voice cracked and Angel recognized it and looked up, shocked. "I mean, my ex-boyfriend. Where ever you are, I love you. This goes out to you Angel."

"Cordy." Angel whispered and Riley looked from one to the other shocked, as the beautiful young woman on stage started singing.

_**I heard he sang a lullaby  
>I heard he sang it from his heart<br>When I found out, thought I would die  
>Because that lullaby was mine<strong>_

"That's Cordelia!" Riley screamed at Angel. He nodded dumbly as he watched her. "She's gorgeous."

"I know."

"And _she_ was with _you_?"

"Yeah. Go figure, huh?"

"And you left her?" Angel nodded again. "I take it back. You're not an idiot. You're straight up stupid. You have got to be the dumbest man I've ever met." But Angel wasn't listening anymore.

_**I heard he sealed it with a kiss  
>He gently kissed her cherry lips<br>I found that so hard to believe  
>Because his kiss belonged to me<strong>_

_**How could an angel break my heart?  
>Why didn't he catch my falling star?<br>I wish I didnt' wish so hard  
>Maybe I wished our love apart<br>How could an angel break my heart?**_

Angel's heart broke as he heard the woman he loved pouring her soul into the song. Tears in her eyes as she belted out each move, falling down he face.

"What have I done?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out Angelcakes." He turned to see Lorne. "'Cause let me tell you, out of all your screw ups, this is definately one of the biggest. And if I didn't know of four other people who wanted to, I'd stake you myself."

"Yeah, well, I know of five." He said saddly, returning his attention back to Cordelia.

_**I heard her face was white as rain  
>Soft as a rose that blooms in May<br>He keeps her picture in a frame  
>And when he sleeps he calls her name<br>I wonder if she makes him smile  
>The way he used to smile at me<br>I hope she doesn't make him laugh  
>because his laugh belongs to me<strong>_

"Why's she's singing?"

"Well, outside the fact that she doesn't think she has a future now, since some dark idiot with great eyes left her? Hmm...couldn't imagine why? Oh, yeah. She thinks you went back to a certain ex-blonde."

"Which one?" Angel asked. Lorne looked at him. "Oh."

"Yeah."

_**How could an angel break my heart?  
>Why didn't he catch my falling star?<br>I wish I didnt' wish so hard  
>Maybe I wished our love apart<br>How could an angel break my heart?**_

_**Oh, my soul is dying, it's crying  
>I'm trying to understand<br>Please help me**_

"Well, Angelcakes, you came here looking for answers, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, sweetie, I think you've found them." He nodded his head towards Cordelia. "Now help her find her's." With that, he left them. Angel watched Cordelia as she finished the last verse, voice cracking and tears she was desperately trying to fight falling down her face.

_**How could an angel break my heart?  
>Why didn't he catch my falling star?<br>I wish I didnt' wish so hard  
>Maybe I wished our love apart<br>How could an angel break my heart?**_

Cordelia moved off the stage and back to her table, where Lorned was. She wanted to get back home and have herself a good cry. She wanted to cuddle with his shirt and fall asleep. She didn't want to wake up.

"All right. I want answers now, okay? I don't want metaphors or anything like that, just tell me 'cause I dont' have the answers Lorne." He looked at her.

"I"m not the one you need to ask Princess. He is." Lorne stepped to thte side and Angel rushed past him to Cordelia, Riley standing next to Lorne.

"Angel!"

"Cordy." She wrapped his arms around, finally breaking down. He held her as she cried, falling to her knees. And he fell with her, holding her to his as she cried deliriously into his shirt.

"You left...you left. Why? Why! Why did you leave me?"

"Baby. Baby, I'm sorry. I just, I was confused. I wanted what was best for you." Her crying stopped and she looked up at him, rage in her eyes. And Angel was happy because she wasn't crying anymore. He'd rather have her mad than hurt.

Cordelia glared at him and them, much to everyone's surprise, especially Angels', slapped him hard across the face. His head turned, then he looked back at her shocked, holding his cheek.

"What's best for me? What's best for me! Are you deficient! You think leaving me, after the night we shared, after I told you repeatedly that I loved youw as best for me! Angel, you aren't that stupid! You can't be!"

"Yes, I can Cordelia. I was. I just, I heard you talking to Fred and Faith and I paniced. I couldn't stand the thought of you not loving me, of me wasting your life."

"Angel. Next time you eavesdrop, get the whole conversation. I was giving them an example of my high scholl self, okay? You missed the important part where I said I loved you! God, you didn't even try to tlak to me."

"I paniced."

"You, you paniced?" The tears were returning again. "You paniced? Angel, when you left, you took my life with you. I can't go on without you. I thought you didn't love me and, and it tore me up inside. I just...I wanted to die Angel. Do you not understand that?" She screamed, crying.

"I do Cordy. Because I felt the same way."

"Then why?"

"I was irrational. You know me. I do stupid things. It's my job. That's why you love me." He tilted her head up so he was staring straight into her eyes. "And I love you too. And that's why you left. Because I would do anything Cordelia, anything, if it would make you happy."

"Then take me home." She said. For the first time since Angel left, they both smiled. real genuine smiles. Riley wondered if he ever smiled at Buffy like that. He wrapped his arms around her and stood up.

"I love you."

"I love you." Angel brushed his lips against hers gently. He nibbled on her upper lip, then ran his tounge over them. She parted her lips for him, his tongue sliding over her's. He swirled his tongue into hers, painting it with his own. She leaned into his body and let out a soft moan. "I missed you so much."

"The feelng's mutual." He looked around at the smiling faces of his friend's. "Can we make up now?" His whispered, keeping his body flush against her's. She smiled.

"As soon as you take me home." He grabbed her hand and within seconds, they were out the door, in his car and on their way back to the hotel.

The AI's laughed at their friend's as they left.

"Lorne, we're going to stay here for a while." Faith said. "'Cause if I know those two, and I do, they're gonna need the privacy." Lorne nodded and walked to the bar, Riley at his side.

"Want a drink?"

"After the past week with that guy, I could use a beer."

"So, the plan worked?"

"You kidding? As soon as I mentioned the word future, he was dragging me over here."

"That's out Angel. He may not be too bright sometimes, but when it counts, his brain'll kick in." Riley nodded and took a drink of his beer. "You have no idea what you just did, do you?"

"Got two people back together." Lorne smiled at the young man.

"You just got the two major players of the apocolypse back together." Rilye stared at him. "You my friend, might've just saved the human race. Now, I'll leave you to that drink."

All Riley could do was watch the green demon leave. He sat at the bar, finished his beer and ordered another. It had been a long week.

Ends.


End file.
